would there be meatballs?
by kendrawrites
Summary: After his killer tuna accident, Robbie gets released from the hospital early and surprises Cat. The day holds more surprises for Cat, and even one for Robbie at the end.


**This is my first one shot I'm posting on this account, and it is indeed Cabbie.**

**This idea randomly came into my head, it's sort of the aftermath of #The Killer Tuna Jump. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat sat upon her couch, eyeing the inside of her geometry textbook - which hadn't really been making much sense to her. The apartment was abnormally quiet, and Cat didn't enjoy the silence too much. She hadn't a clue where Sam was, and the day felt weird without any interruptions from Dice and Goomer.

"Ugh, this is too confusing!" Cat outwardly groaned to herself, her lips forming into a frown at the sight of her geometry textbook.

Suddenly, the doorbell sounded rather audibly - and she was thankful to say the least.

"Ding dong, I'll get it!" She called out, despite the fact she had been the only one home to get the door anyway. Throwing her textbook aside, she jogged up to the door; opening it quickly.

"Robbie! You're out of the hospital early!" She cheered, clumsily throwing her arms around his neck.

"Turns out my killer tuna bites weren't too killer, so they let me out ear-" He was caught by surprise due to Cat's quick embrace, but he only pulled her in tighter and smiled.

"Whoa, too tight." She breathed, referring to the hug.

"Oh! Sorry." He blushed a little, averting his gaze downward.

"It's okay, I like your hugs."

That comment caused his cheeks to flourish into a brighter red color than before - if that was even possible.

"So what brings you here, Robbie?" Cat simpered, her tone curious.

"Well, remember when I said me and you should hang out once I got out of the hospital? You know, just the two of us?" Robbie asked.

"You mean when you said there'd be meatballs? Yeah, I remember."

"Yeah. Well, I have somewhere to take you."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, just come on!" He exclaimed, getting a hold of her hand and advancing towards the door.

"Kay kay." Cat giggled, following right behind the boy.

**…**

Within a matter of minutes, the two were outside of Bots.

"Bots? Robbie, there isn't a single car out here in the parking lot. It's completely _dead_, can't we do something more fun?" Cat whined, her infamous pout making an appearance.

"Cat, just trust me, alright? This will be fun." He reassured her.

"Oh.. alrighty." She sighed, not sounding too convinced.

The two walked into the restaurant ran entirely by robots, and Cat's jaw immediately dropped.

"Robbie!" She gasped, her lips curling into a smile.

Cat's eyes scanned the beautifully lit room - extremely detailed decorations hung throughout the restaurant. She wondered why Robbie went through all this trouble just for her, but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

"Eep! This is so pretty!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the boy once more.

"Not as pretty as you." He complimented, this time not hugging her as tight as before.

"Aw shucks." She blushed, her gaze falling to the floor.

"C'mere, let's sit down." He suggested, guestering the girl to sit before him.

"Why you're quite the gentleman, Rob." She giggled.

Cat's vibrant curled, red locks fell into place perfectly as she sat down in the booth. Robbie then sat across from her, which made Cat unhappy.

"No!" She whined. "Sit next to me!"

"You sure?" His right eyebrow cocked up.

"Mhm."

Suddenly, her moved in next to her - which caused the girl to giggle a bit.

"So what are ya gonna order?" She wondered.

"Oh, I already had something in mind for us." He told her, a smile plastered on his lips.

"Yay! A surprise!" She clapped, the grin on her face stretching.

Within moments, a robot arrived at their booth, holding - of course - a plate of meatballs.

"Meatballs!" She screamed in a positive manner.

"I told you there would be meat balls, didn't I?" Robbie added.

"You sure did, Shapiro." Cat said, stuffing her mouth with a meatball.

**…**

"Thank you." She faced the boy, her voice sweet.

"For what?" He asked.

"For.. for this!" Her hands waved in the air, implying she'd been thankful for everything he did tonight.

"It's no big deal. I like doing this for girls I find swell."

Cat tittered.

"Oh Robbie. This night is so perfect I could - I could kiss you right now!" She blurted out not-so-accidentally.

The two suddenly sat awkwardly, not sure what to do after Cat's comment.

"Hey, Robbie?"

"Yeah, Cat?"

Before he knew, Cat pressed her lips against his ever so lightly. Their lips felt warm against one another, and it was a feeling the two of them admired.

Pulling away after about thirty seconds, the two of them simply smiled like idiots.

"I kinda like you, Robbie Shapiro."

"I kinda like you too, Cat Valentine."

* * *

**Well there it is. I dunno, I thought it was cute.**

**Leave some reviews, maybe? I'd really love to receive some feedback!**


End file.
